


Too Many Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, I just needed somewhere to put this besides my Google Drive okay, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had an idea after working with some strong acids in Chemistry and this was the result of that. Then I needed a place to put it and for some reason, I chose to post it here.TW: Suicide Mention, please be cautious moving forward!





	Too Many Lies

“I never wanted to put you in this position.”

_ Lie: From the moment I discovered how shitty I really was, I wanted to do this. _

“I had no idea it was the acid.”

_ Lie: I knew exactly what I was doing. _

“I’ll never do it again.”

_ Lie: I’m going to steal a knife from the kitchen and get it over with as soon as I’m allowed near sharp objects again. _

My family looks at me with tears in their eyes. I feel guilt over why those tears exist, but I don’t say anything. I just let my own tears fall down my cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” I say in the raspy voice I’ll probably have for the rest of my life. They accept it and all of them lean forward to sob on me. I find it endearing and decided that moments like these are going to be what I miss most. My father is the first to sit up. He’s still got tears rolling down his cheeks, but he’s not sobbing anymore. 

“Your best friend is in the waiting room. She says she’d like to see you.”

I feel an overwhelming sense of sadness flood my heart, but I don’t let him see it. 

“Yeah. Can I be alone with her?”

My father nods and my siblings sit up. The younger one is still hiccuping, just like he’s always done. I brush a stray tear from his cheek, smiling. He smiles back weakly and leaves with the others. I’ve got a few minutes before my spiritual twin comes in, so I take some deep breaths. Soon, I’ll be alone again and that’s when I’ll figure out how I’m going to get through the endless hours of counseling I know this attempt is going to cause. I let out one final sigh before she comes in. 

I notice right away that’s she’s skinnier than before and the bags under her eyes are worse. The ring on her finger is gone. I don’t say anything about any of this until she sits down next to my bed. 

“You look like shit.”

_ Lie: My twin is a god that deserves more than I can give her. _

“Yeah, I know. You look worse, sis.”

I know she’s telling the truth. I give her a weak smile.

“I think the doctor said I’m getting released next week.”

_ Lie: I’m getting moved to the psych ward next week. _

My twin knows the truth- I can see the heartbreak in her eyes- but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she grabs my hand. 

“Tell me why you did it, sis. Please, I need to know the truth.”

I pull my hand away before I tell her exactly what I told everyone else, “It was an accident.”

_ Lie _

She sighs and I know she saw through my bullshit. 

“Fine, if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s okay. But, I need you to promise me you’re not gonna do it again because it really messed me up.”

I nod, the first two fingers on the hand she can’t see crossed. My twin seems to know about and grabs my hand again. Tears are starting to come to her eyes. It makes that river of sorrow in my heart threaten to break the dam. 

“Promise me, sis. Please.”

I hesitate before pulling out my other hand. 

“I promise you. I’ll never drink acid again.”

This time, it’s the truth. 


End file.
